


缝隙

by dundunmiruku



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dundunmiruku/pseuds/dundunmiruku
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 12





	缝隙

*  
夜里九点，徐明浩回到自己的卧室，开始从储物柜里拿待会要用的酒杯。一个、两个、三个、四个，拿到第五个的时候他稍作停顿，旋即无声地扯出一个笑，把这最后一个杯子塞进怀里。

8bar今天照常营业，如酒杯数量暗示的一样，光顾的客人一共有四位。他打开蓝牙音响，低着头在手机里翻找起最近爱听的爵士乐。门在这时被人从外面敲了敲，看来已经有顾客迫不及待地要进来了。

“晚上好。”文俊辉的脸从门缝里显现，表情不苟言笑。徐明浩心想这人又在玩什么concept，于是便敞开大门，看着文俊辉转了转右手，一只脚后移，然后把手臂放到腹部，行了一个浮夸极了的鞠躬礼。

“亲爱的王子，深夜拜访，特为您献上我们国家的珍宝——鲜榨苹果汁。”

徐明浩倚着门框，看穿一切地扬起眉毛：“又是你带来自己喝的吧。”

门外的绅士被戳穿了心思，掩饰地轻咳了两声。尹净汉的嗓门这个时候从老远的地方传了过来：“唉咿，文俊辉又要在酒桌上喝果汁了！”

徐明浩揽过咧着嘴不知该如何是好的文俊辉，梗着脖子朝那边喊道：“哥你又迟到，不喝酒的都比你来得早。”

小方桌被支棱着架到黑白两色的地毯上，床边挤了三个人，分别是徐明浩、尹净汉和洪知秀，对面则坐着崔韩率和文俊辉。五个人一齐碰杯，深沉的瑰色中混了一抹跳跃的橙色，看着很有些别扭。

“俊尼哥干嘛又喝果汁啊。”崔韩率扭过头问。

“我不爱喝酒嘛，喝不惯那味道。”

“俊是过来感受气氛的。”洪知秀弯起眼睛，“哎呀，能让他安静下来的场合可不多。”

徐明浩端起酒杯，偷偷地透过长长的刘海去看文俊辉，恰好撞上文俊辉的目光。

如洪知秀所说，徐明浩的房间确实是一个舒缓压力的好地方。他们小口小口地喝着酒，听着流淌在耳畔的爵士乐，嗅着淡雅的香氛，说话的音调便也不自觉地平静柔和起来。徐明浩用手肘撑着脑袋，静静地听尹净汉说着这些日子的苦恼，对面的文俊辉不知何时已经离开了座位，对着他的书架左摸摸右看看。他觉得自己不能往文俊辉那儿看，可他越是这么想，神思就越往那儿飘，直到尹净汉伸出五个手指在他面前晃了晃，示意他对刚才的话题发表一下观点，他游离的思绪才又回到酒桌上。

“嗯……”他尴尬地直起身体，怎奈他实在不擅长说谎，“哥刚才说什么来着？”

尹净汉瞪圆了眼睛，跟洪知秀对视一眼。

“明浩，”洪知秀觉得有点稀奇，“在这种我们聚在一起聊心事的场合走神，这是第三次了。”

“对不起。”徐明浩只得道歉。

“算啦算啦，明浩可能有点累了。”尹净汉帮他打圆场，“记得好好休息呀。”

几个人又碰了碰杯子，谈了一些琐碎的事，中间文俊辉还走过来给自己续了杯，站在桌边一言不发地听他们聊了一会儿，短暂的酒会便这样结束了。

徐明浩站在门口与他们道别。目送最后一个人离开之后他放下扬起的手臂，转过身，文俊辉已经在房间里把酒杯和桌子都收拾好了。他勾起嘴角笑了笑，熟练地锁上门。

“今天聊了好久。”

“是吗？”徐明浩缓步朝文俊辉走去，后者的双臂敞开支在床垫上，毫不吝啬地让朦胧的光线潜入他低至胸口的衣领。

“是。”文俊辉牵住徐明浩细瘦的手指，神色早已不复刚才的调皮模样，“我都等急了。”

有些事不经历过就永远没法知道。比方说，文俊辉的前戏总是做得很长。

徐明浩跪坐在床上，看着对面的文俊辉抓着他的指尖，一点一点从骨骼分明的指节轻啄到细嫩的手背。文俊辉一直很喜欢他的手，平日里时不时就要握住仔细地把玩，像在检查从玻璃橱窗里取出来的水晶项链。

徐明浩轻轻地喘着气，文俊辉的唇瓣实在太过柔软，熨得他的心口泛起一阵阵酥痒的涟漪。可这还没完，文俊辉放下徐明浩的手，又伸出手指去抚弄他的眉毛，微微颤抖的眼皮，以及被红酒浸泡过的湿润的嘴唇。

“我确实不喜欢酒。”他的指腹轻轻摩挲徐明浩的唇瓣，“酒精不是一个好东西，它会麻痹神经，灼烧理智。”

徐明浩耳尖发烫，可他清楚地知道，让他变成这样的并非是酒精。

“我没醉。”

“嗯.....”文俊辉用鼻音哼出一个上翘的音节，“但你的眼睛好像不这么认为。不止你的眼睛，还有你的睫毛，你的脸颊......它们都在反对。”

言语间，徐明浩感觉胸前一空，睡衣纽扣被一颗颗解开，露出了他不盈一握的细瘦腰肢。文俊辉只在手腕上略微用了些力，他便一下子倒在了松软的床垫上，全部的视野被压在他身上的男人尽数侵占。他在咫尺之隔的距离里朦朦胧胧地望着文俊辉的眼睛，那双眼睛向来只会表露极个别的几种情绪，直白又单纯，而现在应该可以称得上是一种例外。

徐明浩庆幸自己可以独享这份例外。

文俊辉垂下眼皮，逐渐凑近的脑袋微微斜倾，作势就要吻上去。徐明浩嗅着他颈侧的桐木香气，就在他微张的唇瓣几乎快要接下这个亲吻的时候，文俊辉的气息倏然远离，像一只蝴蝶短暂停留过后复又扑扇起美丽的羽翼。

“现在还不行喔。”文俊辉用促狭的语气说着，伏到徐明浩的胸口。湿漉漉的舌尖触到皮肤的一刹那，徐明浩不可抑制地颤了颤。他以为文俊辉又会出言调侃，但身上的猫咪只是轻巧地勾起嘴角，缓慢又耐心地在他心脏那一圈的位置落下一串细密的吻痕。

“又瘦了。”他仿佛听到文俊辉叹了一口气。他想出言反驳，又怕开口的嗓音嘶哑得过分色情，正犹豫间，胸前某处敏感的部位忽然被文俊辉含在了嘴里，他只得在发出惊呼声前慌忙咬住自己的嘴唇。

文俊辉的嘴巴很忙，所以一时半会儿分不出时间去调侃他，但他还有手——虽然并不是向着那个地方去的，那是过一会儿才要做的事。徐明浩感觉到他的腰间攀上一只手臂，藤蔓一般环着他越牵越紧，他已经开始抬头的下体便也被强行逼迫着与文俊辉靠近，若有似无地磨过那片碍眼的真丝睡衣。

不够。徐明浩的眼角泛红，他被撩拨得已经不太忍耐得住了。他其实不算是欲望很重的那类人，但文俊辉非常善于拿捏他的弱点，每每总要铺垫得足够长，把平稳的呼吸拉扯成细碎的喘息，冰块融化成一滩春水，干冷的空气被蒸腾煮沸，文俊辉那点半是体贴半是捉弄的心思才能彻底满足。就像现在这样。

徐明浩揽住文俊辉的脖颈，从喉咙里挤出的话像是在呜咽：“俊辉......”

文俊辉抬眼看他，嘴上的动作不停。

“不要...再弄那里了。”徐明浩企图用最正经的词汇拼出他的语意，迷蒙的情欲却让他以失败告终，“好烫...会被舔坏掉......”

话音刚落，他的身上一轻，文俊辉直起腰，回到了跨坐在他身上的姿势。

“明浩想要我怎么做？”

又在明知故问。

“说呀。”见徐明浩没吭声，文俊辉倾身向前，“明浩不说的话，我怎么会知道？”

他似乎真的很热衷于捉弄自己。徐明浩有些不服气地想着，身体却完全遵从了欲望的驱使，被蛊惑了似地朝那两片软嫩的唇瓣靠近。游戏还在继续，他每凑过去一寸，文俊辉便后退一寸，他们像两个被引线连接的木偶，每一个关节都在追逐似地靠近。

这场戏剧没有进行太久，徐明浩在半途停了下来，透过额前长长的发丝斜睨着眼睛看文俊辉。文俊辉玩心再重也知道适可而止，任谁都知道，哄骗小孩子怎么都得给点儿甜头，猫咪想钓鱼还得用上饵料呢。他眯着眼睛笑了笑，捞住徐明浩的肩，终于肯把徐明浩渴望着的糖果送到他的嘴边。

这个吻的确是甜的。文俊辉的猫科动物特性在吻技上体现得淋漓尽致，因为迫切而变得通红的唇瓣先不急着贴到一起，得先要用舌尖蜻蜓点水般地舔舐过，既像试探又像是在标记自己的所有物。等到那两片薄唇被完完全全地濡湿，徐明浩羞赧的面容染上更深一层的绯红，他短暂地停顿，得意地用目光描摹着自己的杰作，然后才张开唇舌把它们温温柔柔地包裹住。苹果的甜香随着文俊辉的吮咬一点一点渡到口中，徐明浩略有些笨拙地热情回应着，大脑却因着这份清甜的香气变得愈发迷蒙混乱，就像是被文俊辉灌醉了一样。

没错。徐明浩晕乎乎地想着。他一定是醉了，不然也不会生出一种错觉，误以为他们是一对真正的恋人。

*  
要把这种混乱关系整理清楚不是那么容易的事。如果非要找出一个比较明晰的起点，大约应该是在一年多以前。彼时的徐明浩刚把头发留长，蓬蓬的脑袋像一颗松软的棉花糖。他一个人坐在黑漆漆的录影棚里等着进行接下来的MV拍摄，由于前一天睡得不太好，整个人有些困乏，反应也比平时要慢上好几拍。

工作人员的脚步声一直在耳后踢踢踏踏地响，他把背靠到椅背上，想着今晚一定要早点睡才行。正在他眼皮快要合上的时候，一个人悄无声息地走到他背后，吐息擦着他的脸颊，用只有两个人才能听到的音量哑声说：

“明浩的新发型，我很喜欢。”

顺便还附带一个极其短暂的吻。

徐明浩呆了半晌才反应过来，捂着嘴慌慌张张地在心里嘀咕是谁这么没有分寸，平日里成员之间互相表达亲昵也顶多是亲脸蛋，哪有这样胡来的呢？他回过头，反光板和摄影机支架间掠过一个身影，即使光线昏暗，他还是看清了那个人的身高和飘荡着的格子衬衫。

是文俊辉。

其实原本不用费这么多周折，他甚至不需要回头。但文俊辉故意用了韩语，不清不楚地亲完他之后也没想要留给他哪怕是一句的解释。所以这一突兀的行径可以有数种可能的后果，像玩笑一般当做什么也没发生，生气地立刻向文俊辉质问，抑或是耐心地静观其变。

徐明浩选择了最后一种。文俊辉离开后他马上就被喊去拍摄群舞，站队形的时候他偷偷看了文俊辉一眼，对方神色如常，还朝他露出一脸“我怎么了吗”的表情。

他忿忿地转回摄像机的方向，暗自腹诽，自己竟然差点忘了那个家伙有多会演戏。

拍摄一共进行了两天。第二天他们结束得还算早，一行人吃完晚饭便坐车回了宿舍。徐明浩实在困得不行，因为文俊辉的这一出，他昨晚又是大半宿没睡着。抱着早点拥抱被窝的想法，他一进屋就宣布自己要第一个洗澡，在洪知秀等人反应过来之前率先占领了浴室。

牙膏又不剩多少了。他用了好大力气挤出黄豆粒大小的一节，半睁着眼睛把牙刷塞到嘴里。极度犯困的情况下做什么都像是机器人的无意识动作，他正用热毛巾蒸着眼睛，门外忽然响起敲门声，他于是想也没想地便打开了门，却在看到文俊辉的瞬间一下子清醒了过来。

“在洗脸啊。”

“…嗯。”

他的心口突突直跳，文俊辉的样子跟往常没什么不同，笑嘻嘻的模样让他摸不透。

“这几天睡得不好？”

徐明浩低下头搓毛巾，心道你还敢问，这其中也得有你一半功劳。

“我其实也失眠了好一阵子。”文俊辉紧接着说。

“你？失眠？”徐明浩不大相信，他想象不出文俊辉会有什么让他失眠的烦恼。

“对，而且昨晚尤其严重。”文俊辉说着，走上前从背后环住徐明浩的腰，“所以我也要早点睡，明浩跟我一起洗吧？”

他说的是一个疑问句，手臂上也没使多大的力气，徐明浩大可以随便扯出一个理由来拒绝他。但他没有这样做，文俊辉的刘海抵着他的额角，眼睛亮亮地望着他，那里面分明盛满了紧张和小心翼翼的期待。他隐约听到了文俊辉和他的心跳声，咚咚、咚咚，仿佛有某种埋藏了许久的隐秘渴望正在破土而出。

无法分辨是谁先将他们的距离又拉近了一公分，当徐明浩与文俊辉的嘴唇贴在一起的时候，有什么东西已经彻彻底底地变了。两人在几秒前还只是认识多年的亲密朋友，现在这层关系却被当做情欲的催化物，把信任和默契变成鼓舞着心脏的强心剂，将浅尝辄止化为更进一步的撩拨和挑逗。文俊辉分出一只手打开花洒之时，徐明浩已经被亲得浑身绵软，整个人几乎挂在了他的身上，说不出是因为羞耻还是情动，脸始终埋在文俊辉的肩头不去瞧他。

“怎么啦，亲一下就不敢看我了？”文俊辉在他耳边轻笑，手掌往下握住徐明浩的那处。徐明浩被他的动作弄得猝不及防，一下子叫了出来。

“小声点，外面有人呢。”

徐明浩吓得脸颊通红，把头埋得更低。文俊辉的手法算不上多么高明，但他没过一会儿便来了感觉，胸口一上一下起伏得厉害。他的反应被文俊辉看在眼里，文俊辉于是又掰过他的下巴，细细地碾磨他已经被蹂躏得通红的嘴唇。

这次的高潮额外地长，徐明浩从文俊辉的亲吻中勉强夺回呼吸，呻吟都被尽数吞没在文俊辉的喉咙里。文俊辉似笑非笑地结束了这个粘腻的吻，捏着他的手腕，诱导着他握住自己那根滚烫的物事。

“我呢，就拜托给明浩了。”

徐明浩被他说得愈发羞躁，但还是乖乖地照办了。文俊辉深吸一口气，似乎被他套弄得很舒服，搂着他的肩膀喘息着闭上了眼睛。

“文俊辉。”徐明浩在这个时候突然想要扳回一城，“我做得不比你差吧？”

文俊辉不吭声，在他瘦削的肩膀上浅浅地咬了一口。

等两个人折腾完，头顶的花洒早就不知道辛勤地工作多久了。他们简单地冲洗干净，文俊辉先穿好衣服溜了出去，徐明浩则开着门缝左右观察，见没人注意才红着脸小跑回卧室。

这场情事理所应当地成为了二人之间的秘密，而由此引发的一次又一次的偷腥更像是食髓知味过后心照不宣的互相取悦。在那之后没多久他们迎来了宿舍的重新分配，文俊辉运气不好地输掉了游戏并被分到了三人房，徐明浩则住进了单人间，这个房间便因此成为了他们绝佳的私密场地。很多时候躺在自己的大床上时，徐明浩眼前晃动的都是文俊辉的影子，他认真地觉着他跟文俊辉现在的关系没有什么不对，解决生理需求就像吃饭喝水一样是人之常情，可他们的所作所为是如此地见不得光，而这已足够反映出情势的危险和荒唐。

但更加危险的，还远不止这些。

更换宿舍过后，接踵而至的便是两个人的中国行程。他们忙得脚不沾地，对方的陪伴成了他们疲惫又匆忙的旅程中唯一的依凭。他们逐渐变得越来越依赖对方，学会了在没人看见的角落十指紧扣，也习惯将对方的肩膀当做可以短暂安睡的枕头。当他们结束行程回到韩国，文俊辉与成员们拥抱着问好，徐明浩就站在不远的地方。他静静地凝望着文俊辉，文俊辉用余光瞧见了，便也转过视线笑意盈盈地看向他。较之其他人，那双眼睛与他倾诉的内容是否有些不同？徐明浩暗自幻想着。

又一次录制结束，他们被告知明天没有团体行程，可以在宾馆里好好休息一个晚上。两个人前脚挨着后脚走进双人间，文俊辉把房卡插进凹槽，丢下手里的行李箱，不声不响地便去抱徐明浩。

“等会做吗？”

徐明浩有些喘不上气，捶着文俊辉的手让他不要抱得那么紧。他们有段时间没做了，徐明浩其实也有些按捺不住，但他没有文俊辉那么好的精力，连轴转的行程快把他整个人折腾散架了。

“下次吧。”他闷闷地说，“我今天好累。”

“那我帮你洗澡？”

说到洗澡，徐明浩又想起了他们宿舍的浴室。他有些无奈地反问：“洗澡不还是一样？”

“不一样。”文俊辉言之凿凿地把他往那边推，“我什么也不做就是了。”

几分钟后，徐明浩光着身子站在浴室里，茫然地看着文俊辉拿着花洒一本正经地试水温。文俊辉竟然真的说话算话，洗澡便只是单纯的洗澡而已，尽管徐明浩偶尔会看到他的视线往某个不正经的地方偷瞄，但整个过程进行得还算顺利，总算没有擦枪走火。徐明浩闭着眼睛等他给自己冲掉最后一块泡沫，踏出浴缸，干爽的浴巾立刻便从身后将他牢牢裹住。

“好好休息。”文俊辉在他嘴角印下一个吻，“记得把头发吹干，不要感冒。”

明明是简单到不行的几句叮嘱，他的心脏上却像是忽然砸下一块甜丝丝的方糖，一下子软乎乎地塌陷下去。他突然很想回抱住那个家伙，想问他现在的体贴算是怎么回事，如果换一个人他也会这样做吗，他的心里是否也给自己留有一块特殊的位置。时间在他的犹豫间一点一滴地溜走，文俊辉拍拍他的脑袋便回屋收拾东西去了，他听着那双脚步声渐渐远去，瞪着通红的双眼，最后还是一句话都没有说。

这样也挺好的，他想着，对于他们这种悬在钢索上的危险关系，爱实在太过沉重了。

*  
在宿舍里总是不能做太久的。文俊辉深谙此道，往往只压着徐明浩做一至两回，不会弄得太过火。收拾的工作他也一手包办，塑料壳被他包着纸塞到兜里，床单也被他拉扯着捋平，徐明浩站在一旁系睡衣扣子，看着他熟练的模样，忽然有点难过。

文俊辉很快便走了。他闻了闻自己的衣服，隐约沾了点儿腥气。还是换一件吧。他正要转身朝衣柜走去，突然又有人敲门。

“明浩…哥，我在这里落了耳机。”崔韩率站在门外对他说，“本来刚才就想来的，但是看你的门关着，以为你已经睡了，结果俊尼哥后来又从你房间里走出来……”

“我知道了，耳机对吧。”徐明浩打断他，飞快地回屋搜寻了一圈，并在崔韩率看不见的角度拿起了床头柜上的某样东西快速按了几下。

“是这个吗？”

“对，就是这个。”崔韩率笑着接过来，忽然神色一凛，探过头在徐明浩身边嗅了嗅。

“哥，”他不解地问道，“大晚上的，干嘛喷这么重的香水啊？”

*  
音乐节目的待机室内，等待着化妆的成员们坐得四仰八叉，吃零食的、玩游戏机的、还有补眠的，姿态各异得活像挤满了人的火车站候车大厅。徐明浩缩在一个角落里玩手机，堆叠在一起的窗口被他划过来又划过去，做了一番思想斗争还是打开了中文的搜索引擎，输入一行粗劣又直白的文字：

「炮友可以成为恋人吗？」

他皱着眉头点开几个链接，有人说炮友就别妄想着转正啦，床都上过了，为什么还只是炮友自己心里没点ACDE数吗？也有人说对方肯跟你睡起码说明他对你有欲望，你需要做的事就是把这种性的欲望延伸到其他方面，让他对你的人而不只是身体产生兴趣。他仔细地浏览了几条，然后便被化妆师喊了过去，手机被他胡乱按了按揣到了口袋里。

固定用的夹子夹上他的额发，粉扑混着化妆品的香粉味在他的鼻尖弥散开来。他低垂着眼睛正走神，文俊辉在这个时候朝他走过来，手里拿着那种很容易会碎成一地的芝士夹心卷。

“还吃这个啊？”徐明浩有点好笑地问他，“衣服都换好了，别吃啦，会弄脏的。”

“吃完这个先。”文俊辉又剥开一包，自己的那根则被他衔在嘴里，“你吃吗？”

他含着圆筒状食物的模样又勾起了徐明浩一些羞于启齿的回忆。徐明浩在心里打了自己一巴掌，觉得自己真是无可救药。

文俊辉找了张椅子在他旁边坐下，滔滔不绝地开始跟他闲聊。徐明浩最初还能左右话题的方向，到后来不知不觉地便被文俊辉跳脱的思维牵着鼻子走，一会儿是自热锅一会儿又是微博哪儿看来的土味情话，再到后来竟然演变成了对某个汉字发音的争论，两个人各执一词，自信满满的南方人和不甘示弱的北方人谁也不想让着谁。

“我不信！”文俊辉朝他伸出手，“我手机充电呢，你让我百度一下。”

徐明浩一边说着你就别挣扎了这回肯定又是你错，一边掏出手机解锁了递给他。化妆师打开了吹风机，他坐正了让她弄造型，透过镜子看着文俊辉弯着腰摆弄他的手机。

“......啊，等等我，我也要去。”

过了大概两三分钟——虽然他不能理解为什么一个拼音需要搜索这么久，文俊辉朝门口喊了一声，没打招呼便不声不响地走了。他看着被丢到桌上的手机，心里有些纳闷，点开浏览器的一刹那才在电光石火间意识到了一个很严重的事情。

糟糕。

他的喉咙发烫，先前看到了哪里他已经记不清楚，只知道文俊辉点开图标就能看到那个网页。回到主界面，点开搜索历史，一打眼便是他那条没来得及删除的搜索记录，大喇喇地躺在第一条。

他和文俊辉，可以成为恋人吗？

这个问题已经在他心底发酵了很久，即便没有在现在被戳穿，迟早有一天也会被他以某种方式表现出来。可他如今最强烈的感受却是害怕，因为从第一次接吻到熟悉对方身体癖好的现在，无论是二人密语时还是在意乱情迷的床笫之间，文俊辉连玩笑般的“喜欢”二字都未曾向他吐露过。

吹风机的噪音从耳边消弭，他松开已经握得发白的指节，眼前一片漆黑。如同一年前的那场意外一般，现在的他正在经历又一次的失轨。

*  
文俊辉的演技确实很好。

在那之后的若干天时间里，徐明浩始终没有看出文俊辉的态度有什么异常。大笑的时候会抱住他的肩膀，录制节目时会有意无意地提起他，所有的所有几乎都与之前一样。一直到了后来，摄像机的灯光熄灭，围绕着他们的人声散去，投在他们身上的最后一道目光也消失过后，他望着空落落的双手，迟钝的神经才终于被某种残酷的预兆击中，泛起不可抑制的强烈的阵痛。

他抓不住文俊辉，又或者说，文俊辉从来不是他抓得住的。

“明浩啊。”

当他陷在沙发里独自发呆的时候，洪知秀在他的身旁坐了下来。他抱着肩膀把自己蜷成小小的一团，听洪知秀抱怨文俊辉最近老缠着他。

“他好烦，隔三差五就要蹭过来开些没头没尾的玩笑，或者就干脆什么话都不说，问他是不是有什么心事他也不讲。”洪知秀拿起电视遥控器一下一下地按着，“他不是一直跟你聊得最多吗，怎么这段时间看你们总是不在一块啊。你们闹别扭呢？”

徐明浩眨了眨干得泛酸的眼眶，心想确实是在闹别扭，只不过这一次恐怕要比以往任何时候都要难熬。但不管怎样都会和解的吧，等再过一些时日，他们就又会回到最普通的朋友关系，那些荒唐的过往也会慢慢远去，被时间的洪流冲刷得一干二净。

他一点也不怪文俊辉。他们本来就该是这样才对。

他的脑袋埋在臂弯里，没留意到一个声音在头顶响起：“知秀哥，你在这呢。”

“嗯，我来找明浩聊天。”洪知秀应道，“今天晚上我刚好想去明浩那喝酒，俊辉也一起去吧？”

“…好啊。”

辛苦了。徐明浩在心底苦笑，文俊辉还真是把戏演得彻底。

可一进到卧室，看着那张曾经缠绵过他们体温的床，文俊辉的存在又拉扯着把胸腔撕开一个缺口。他想起他熨帖的拥抱，想起他接吻时颤动的眼睫，想起那些星星从山河上坠落的无风的夜晚。文俊辉把他拽入一个美妙的温柔漩涡，却始终冷静地没有给他许下过任何承诺，只有他一个人越陷越深而已。只有他一个人。

眼睛发烫得几欲流泪，他抱着酒杯，强打精神抬起头。文俊辉立在洪知秀的背后，下巴搭着洪知秀的肩膀，静默无言地与他对望。

怀里的酒杯被他一股脑丢了回去。他拼尽全部力气，终于在眼泪落下之前逃出了那个地方。

“怎么了？明浩！”

洪知秀的声音被他关在门内。他咬着手背，无声地抽泣起来。

-end-


End file.
